


Holiday Cookies

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, happy Purim!, help this rarepair has been eating my brain for weeks, short and sweet, short daily writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: Hanzo doesn’t know much about holidays, but Jack is happy and there are cookies. He is a simple man, and these things are enough.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 5





	Holiday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Judaism but I hc Soldier as Jewish, please bear with me and correct me if my Goy ass does something wrong!!

Hanzo had never celebrated Western holidays, having been raised Traditionalist Shinto and keeping all of their festivals. As his knuckles caught flour and he listened to his partner chuckle over family stories while they made little triangular cookies though, he found he didn’t mind all of Overwatch’s holidays. 

Desserts he couldn’t pronounce definitely helped his assimilation. 

Jack caught him sprinkling sugar over top of the hamantaschen and Hanzo smiled sheepishly. The taller man simply shook his head and noshed on a fistful of challah. 

“You’re a hot mess, Han.”

“And you are the man stealing my jam.” 

Soldier had the good sense to look caught. He spread some on his bread all the same and Hanzo flicked flour at his lightly blushing face. 

“You are lucky I love you.”

The sixty-year old stuck out his tongue and took another spoonful of jam. Rude. 

Hanzo did love him though. 

Even when he acted like a giant kid. 

Actually that definitely added to it.


End file.
